


I’m begging you for mercy (why won’t you release me?)

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi 2017, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “You... you didn’t bring it,” he said. His voice was a lot breathier than he’d intended. Sebastian nodded slowly at him, his smile getting bigger and bigger.Just what did Sebastian promise Kimi to get him on that rollercoaster alone?





	I’m begging you for mercy (why won’t you release me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts), [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's A Roller Coaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811161) by [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor). 



> Based on Theianitor’s fic “It’s A Roller Coaster” She let me write what Sebastian had promised Kimi. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this. Many thanks for Robothead for slowly and surely getting me out of my comfort zone to be able to write this.

* * *

_“I was thinking... maybe...” Sebastian leaned in close and whispered in Kimi’s ear. First, he didn’t react. Then his eyebrows went up, interest piqued. Then his hold on Sebastian’s hips got very firm._

_  
“You... you didn’t bring it,” he said. His voice was a lot breathier than he’d intended. Sebastian nodded slowly at him, his smile getting bigger and bigger._

* * *

  
Kimi had successfully navigated the rollercoaster. He had surprisingly enjoyed himself on the ride, even if Sebastian had not been there.

It had been hard to break the tradition. He had always ridden the coaster with Sebastian. It was the one chance they could have of holding hands together without it risking their relationship being discovered.

The ride had been fun of course, it was the new rollercoaster Ferrari World had created. He was slightly happy that it wasn’t _their_ coaster, it meant that next year they could get on their original coaster and restart the tradition.

As Kimi went back to the hotel, his mind wandered to Sebastian’s words from earlier. He had done what Sebastian had asked and he was now ready to claim his prize.

It was just as he was entering the hotel that his phone pinged with a text.

_I’m in your room. I can’t answer the door. - Seb._

Kimi quickly rushed up to his room, heart beating faster. He can’t have, can he?

He quickly got to his door and shakily scanned the key card in, pushing the door open so fast it banged against the opposite wall.

Kimi pauses as he steps into the room, the breath catching in his throat.

Sebastian is sat on the bed. Completely naked. A blindfold over his eyes and one of his hands handcuffed to the bed rail.

Sebastian’s smile is slow and devious. “I really fucking hope that’s you Kimi Räikkönen.”

“It’s me.” Kimi breathes. Looking him over like he was his very own prize.

“Care to help?” Sebastian holds up his un-cuffed wrist.

Kimi nods gently and closes the door slowly behind him. He then removes his jacket and his shoes before climbing onto the bed.

Sebastian smirks at him and seems to try to figure out where Kimi is. Kimi let’s him try to find him for a few seconds before he swoops in and captures his lips in a kiss.

Sebastian kisses him back eagerly, going to deepen the kiss, but Kimi only lets him  
Kiss him briefly before pulling away.

“I distinctly remember you saying I could do what I like.” Kimi murmurs, smirking as Sebastian whines at the too brief kiss.

“Ssssh Sebby. You’re not even properly tied.” He murmurs, reaching for his un-cuffed hand and pressing a gentle kiss to his wrist before grabbing the other set of handcuffs and securely cuffing his other wrist to the bed post.

“Now you’re ready.” Kimi murmurs pleased with himself.

Sebastian gives the cuffs an experimental tug and whines softly.

“Okay?” Kimi asks gently, needing to know he was okay with this. “You can speak.”

“I’m fine. Just...please tell me the keys are on the table?” Sebastian asks.

Kimi casts his eye to the bedside table where two keys sit and he nods. “Yes Sebby they are. I remember the last time.” He huffs gently. Yes. Hungary. Where Kimi lost the keys and they almost had to take the bed-frame home with them.

Sebastian gives a nod. “Good. Just checking.”

Kimi gives him a soft kiss. “You’re safe Kulta.”

Sebastian hums into the kiss. “I know. I’m always safe with you.” He gives him a warm smile.

“Continue?” Kimi asks softly and Sebastian gives him a gentle nod.

“I didn’t do all of this for nothing.” He snorts and Kimi gives him a small chuckle.

“I can see you’ve gone all out to please me.” Kimi purrs, gently running his hand down his chest, which makes Sebastian whine softly at his tone.

“Now. Are you going to be good? No talking unless I tell you. Only the safeword.” Kimi murmurs.

Sebastian nods. Knowing not to speak.

“Good.” Kimi presses a soft kiss to his lips and then pulls away. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

  
After their session, Sebastian is breathing hard and he pulls at the cuffs. Whimpering softly. “Kimi. Kimi please.”

Kimi glances up at him, panting hard. “I said no talking, Sebby.” He wants to know how far he can take this.

Sebastian gives a muffled sob and pulls against the cuffs again, wanting to get close to the Finn.

Kimi takes pity on him and grabs the keys, quickly releasing his wrists and moving the blindfold off of him.

Sebastian expects blinding white light but he’s pleasantly surprised when the room is revealed to be dimly lit by candles. Kimi had thought of his eyes adjusting to the light and had brought them out as an alternative.

“Okay?” Kimi asks, sweaty and tired but immediately wanting to know if Sebastian was okay.

Sebastian nods and quickly moves into Kimi’s arms, having not been allowed to touch him during their session.

Kimi gently checks over his wrists and kisses his damp curls. “You did so well Kulta. Made me feel so good. Did I made you feel good?”

Sebastian nods. “Yes. Kimi. Yes.”

Kimi grins at him and kisses his forehead. “I love you, you know that?”

Sebastian nods gently. He does know that. Kimi had proven it to him time and time again.

Kimi hugs him even closer. Kissing his head over and over again. “I’m so damn lucky to have you.”

“And I you.” Sebastian grins at him.

Kimi presses a soft loving kiss to his lips. “Thank you. I’m sorry we couldn’t do our tradition.”

“We still could you know.” Sebastian muses.

“How?” Kimi asks, curious.

“Just get on the rollercoaster before we get home.” He replies with a smile.

“Sebastian Vettel I fucking love you.” Kimi smiles at him, causing the German to laugh.

“I’m glad you do. When should we go?” He asks softly.

“We can do it after the race? As a celebration?” Kimi asks.

“That sounds perfect.” Sebastian grins at him.

“Then It’s settled. Our tradition isn’t ruined.” Kimi grins.

“No. It’s just improved.” He smirks and kisses him again.

Kimi kisses him back softly and then pulls away. “And maybe I will give you a gift before the year is up?”

“Oh?” Sebastian asks, eyebrow raised.

“Just wait.” Kimi says softly. “Meet me on New Year’s Eve. At the place where we first kissed.”

Sebastian nods, the memory flooding back to him of that very first kiss.

“On that day I’m yours.” Kimi whispers, lightly holding one of the cuffs up with a grin.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. Kimi never usually offered himself like that.

“But!” Kimi places a finger up to stop him talking. “Only if you answer my question.”

“What is the question?” Sebastian asks, awestruck.

“You will see.” Kimi replies, a grin tugging at his lips.

* * *

Before the year was out. Kimi would ask Sebastian to marry him. He was sure of that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
